


Honey boys in the winter

by CallmeCinza



Category: Alexander Hamilton - Ron Chernow, American Revolution RPF
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Fluff, Food as a Metaphor for Love, Historical, Historical Inaccuracy, Historical Lams, How Do I Tag, M/M, Soldiers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-01 10:40:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13996518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallmeCinza/pseuds/CallmeCinza
Summary: John finds out is Alexander's birthday, and he wants to give him something sweet.Alexander sucks honey for the first time.





	Honey boys in the winter

\- Are we near?

\- Not yet, but I´m sure is- _woah._

 _- John!_   You all right?

-  _Yeah_. Yes, I just slipped my foot... careful there, the ice makes the ground greasy.

\- Thank you, I hadn't notice.

\- Is that sarcasm?

John wanted to do something commemorating Alexander's birthday. Of course he wasn't sure it was that day, but that's what Meade told him yesterday in the office; "I think he gets annoyed and moodier when we congratulate him," John stared quizzically, wanting an explanation of why Meade took him out in the cold to gossip, "He doesn't like it, but since you arrived, I… I'm sure he'll like it, coming from you, at least."

He wanted to keep calm, avoid making a big deal of it; but still, he couldn't control his searching feet, wandering in the winter woods for something. Relying in nature, he knew something wonderful would appear, something he could give. That's when he heard it, up in the hill, deep in the undergrowth, the imperceptible buzzing of bees. 

…

Waking up together had become a habit, and letting the other sleep once one had woken up, was their tacit agreement.  _"But not_   _today"_ ,John thought lying in bed, after scrutinizing through sleepy eyelashes Alexander's soft skin, messy freckles, sand grounded from childhood. The little pout on his lips and the slight furrow in his brows told him it was time to wake him up. John raised a hand and landed it in Alexander's back, pulling him closer with little force, stroking gently the bones there, counting them. Alex didn't open his eyes, his mouth did,

\- What are you doing? -He hummed crabby; but when he finally stared at John's eyes, his face softened, at the sight of a sweet, smiling face. After all, John was making everything possible to convince Hamilton of accompanying him up hill.

\- Soon the sun will come out -John nuzzled, closing his face with Alexander's neck- and I want you to come with me to a place.

\- You want to exercise, uh -Alexander held John's nape, brushing the golden strands growing there. A strange peace spread between their bodies, some warmth in a winter war. Nonetheless, Alexander sat up, and John, though missing the heavenly posture of seconds ago, was glad Alex agreed and didn't ask any question, just getting ready to head out. Trusting him.

They wore their usual clothes for running, this morning with a big coat. The air was dry, but without the sun, a cozy clothing and firm boots were necessary. 

\- We’re not going to work out -John cleared once they were out, unnecessary.

\- I know -they were walking side by side, Alex a little behind, letting John guide him-. You said you wanna… show me the sunrise, I think.

After that, they said no word. John hummed a melody and picked a branch to draw in the snow, Alexander let his eyes land delicately over every surviving spring, like a butterfly floating around. When John slipped, Alexander grabbed his forearm immediately, saving him from a heavy landing and leaving blood marks that will fade easily. Slowly, the harsh hold descended into a comfy grip, a friendly embrace of fingers, hard enough to maintain human heat.

John started to hum again, this time a song Alex knew. They climbed high, until there was no sound, just John’s calming murmur and…

\- Is that-are those bees? -Alexander asked spontaneously.

John stopped walking and, smiling at his friend’s confused look, pointed with a finger the direction of the beehive up in a dry tree.

They walked until, from beneath the tree, they had the sight of a yellowish and buzzing little shape.

\- Why do they buzz? It’s winter, they are supposed to hibernate -Alexander said confident and automatically, but since John stayed quiet, looking at him deeply, he added- I mean, I was sure of it, but you probably know more about it.

John laughed through nostrils, breath followed by vapor. He stared back with the tender look you give to a peering child- I don’t, I have no idea why they’re so mad.

Alexander showed an innocent smirk, happy but confused by the situation- Laurens, is that what you wanted to show me? Or the sunrise? ‘cause from here all the trees cover its rise.

\- Not the sun -John beamed, tilting his head-. I saw the bee colony yesterday and imagined it would be nice to have something sweet… **today** -he hopped Alex wouldn’t get mad at him for confessing his reasons.

He hopped in vain.

\- Today? Uh, let me guess, was it Tench? -He voiced, a little too loud, a little too mad, just like the bees.

\- No, Meade.

\- All right -he said fuming-, thanks for the walk; now, we shouldn’t be late for work -he passed John, getting to the path back to camp.

\- Wait! Hamilton -He grabbed his forearm, same force, different person.

\- Not now, Laurens.

John didn’t retreat, he stood there, analyzing “What exactly is making him this mad”.

\- Please -John pleaded, and released Alexander’s arm, giving him the option of going away… giving him the option of disappointing him. He relaxed at the sight of Hamilton's figure in front of him, steady, and relaxing a little too.

\- Laurens -his voice was firm, but as kind as it could be-. Birthdays are only a waste of celebration, an excuse to make meetings and parties.

\- Well, I’m not making any party, and I don’t want you to join with anyone –“Be honest” he thought, and went on-. But I do want to celebrate.

\- Yes, that’s what I was ‘bout to say, don’t interrupt me -he realized how rude he got, ashamed took John’s shoulder, squeezing, forcing to take the situation for what it was-. That’s why, that’s the only reason I’ll stay… so you can satisfy your… sophisticated need of celebrating one’s anniversary.

At that, John didn’t take it bad, he just followed Alexander, who was back at the roots of the dry tree, under the little hive.

\- What now? Neither of us brought a sword -Alex asked staring through the nest-. Plus, you know they sting, right?

\- A sword? Why would we… Oh -John realized-, have you never done this before?

Alexander tilted his head, looking at John- Is that a rhetorical question?

\- So… no -He suppressed his immature urge of humiliating him-. You never sucked honey from a hive? That’s part of every boy’s childhood.

He huffed foolishly, this time tilting his whole body to John- I sucked mangoes, have you ever sucked mangoes?

\- I have tasted them -he said, but also confessed-, in slices.

\- Well, then you hadn’t had a completed childhood either -Alex responded, proudly.

\- Whatever -John rolled his eyes, getting back to his point-. This is easier than it looks, especially with the cold… the bees are weaker, slower. Don’t you ever do this in the Summer.

\- All right, all right, I probably won’t do this again, so just get to it -Alexander said, annoyed. He had been humiliated enough to take apiculture lessons.

However, John shook his head and risked his luck- you and me, my dear friend, are getting that gold. But only if you help me.

\- All right… -he responded after a few seconds, pensive; an unexpected reaction for John-. What do you need?

“I gotta be quick before he changes his mind”. John clapped his hands joyfully, closing the distance- Well; first, it’s a point for us that it’s small, that means less possibilities of getting stings -He ignored Alex’s face at the mention of the word and kept going- Still, it’s pretty high, so I’ll carry you, and with this branch you—

\- Hold there, I won’t do that -an interruption with a deadpan face-. You just said they sting. And why me? You're the one with the experience.

\- I said they could sting, but the chances are minimum of them going out in this cold -John reassured, and-. To be honest, I don’t think you could carry me.

\- Come on! I can.

\- Yes, but it wouldn’t be as effective… we would reach it easier if I carry you.

Alexander seemed to think through it, considering, and then wheezing- _Ugh,_ all right… So, I take this branch -he took the small but firm branch from John- and?

\- You scratch the base slowly, eventually it won’t be able to carry its own weight and will come out… -considering and crossing his arms, he added- but don’t let it fall, take it with your hands before it happens.

\- I… You sure they won’t bite? -he asked ashamed.

\- I shouldn’t promise anything, but I’m almost sure.

Without more words from one and other, they got to work. The soldiers located themselves very near the trunk, and Alexander didn’t let John grab his knees, retreating and grabbing instead both John’s shoulders, lifting with his help, and relying his weight between John and the tree.

It didn’t work.

\- We’ll cover more distance if you let me grab your knees.

Alexander didn’t put more resistance than his usual peeved face. He walked close to the other, and John kneeled to hug his legs. He stood up, and in order of not falling, Alexander inevitably held John’s head, burying it into his stomach.

\- I can’t breathe -a muffed voice.

Alexander relaxed his hold- I almost fall, and I’m who’s doing all the job, so stop whinnying.

\- _All the job?_ You aren’t exactly the lightest, my dear.

\- Are you implying something?

\- Just take out the branch and do it!

Alexander looked up, murmuring bad nothings to John and started scratching the hive, ignoring the tormenting sound of madness and buzzing.

After what felt like a million good and awkward hours, he stopped.

\- Laurens, I think it is falling -he said enthusiastically before he could stop it.

\- Good, I’m getting tired -John responded honestly-. Now, take it softly with your hands. Is not as hard-shelled as it seems.

\- _Woah,_ hey -he giggled, letting it out without shame this time- is a nice texture.

\- You have it whole?

\- Yes, now please let me down before they get out.

With the price in his hands, Alexander’s mood lifted. When John kneeled again to left him on the ground, he saw a beam he barely sees, one directed to the bee nest, one completely pure. He felt young. He wanted to hug him, taking advantage of their closeness, but Alexander was too concentrated to pay him any attention.

\- What is it? -Alex asked sardonic, feeling John’s intense gaze.

\- Nothing -he answered bluntly-. You like your present.

\- Is that a question? -He asked, faking rudeness.

He took the hive away from Alexander’s hands, who hid his desire of keeping it.

\- We need to bury it in the snow. The bees will die and we won’t risk getting stings.

They sat over a big, wet root and waited. They showered in the purples and oranges of the morning light that leaked through the trees.

\- I think bees are amazing -Alexander said in the silence.

John didn’t speak, making Alexander finish his thoughts. He accepted the suggestion.

\- I mean, they didn’t emigrate, instead the formed a cluster to keep warm, so they wouldn’t have to leave their _home_.

When the words came out, his expression went sad, and John couldn’t guess the thousand thoughts inside his head; so anxious, he just said- I think we can eat’em now.

Unburying the hive and kneeling in the ground, Alex’s smile came back, and the snow reflected like tiny mirrors over his face. They sat back at the root, John removed his damped gloves to hold the nest firmer, and with a pocket knife he started to peel it, like a hard onion.

John could feel the excitement beside him, curious and expecting with every stand of gooey golden fluid. When John reached the core, he shoved it hard in the snow, killing the survivors and startling Alexander.

\- What? -John asked while holding the beehive.

\- Nothing -then, his eyes that were focused on the floor, searched for John’s-. It’s just that they worked so hard to keep each other warm and alive.

\- You feel down for killing them? ‘cause we’ve done worst than this -John answered, half laughing, half disappointed.

\- No, off course I don’t feel sad, I just thought of it as an interesting metaphor; that’s it.

He shouted his mouth after that, like if he had been foolish. John didn’t like the thought, he liked it when Hamilton shared his insights. He wanted to say something, to save the moment and the perception of his friend; however, the words wouldn't come out, and he just kept himself busy by killing the bees.

Slowly, he peeked inside the hive, tilting it a little. When he felt sure, he raised it completely, holding it between Hamilton and him.

While carving out the part of the inside that was wet (and with the dead bees) Alexander asked- What know? -and though John could see his smile, very deep in his voice he felt a hint of sadness. Never knowing how to act around him, what was the right answer at every query, or if there was even a right answer, he decided to move his hips nearer, touching his shoulders with Alex’s; and beaming, he handed him the beehive.

\- You may not like celebrating your birthday, be it because you think is useless or –“because you feel vulnerable” John thought, but instead he completed with- or whatever other reason, I wanted to give you this.

\- John… -he said awkwardly, wanting to cut him once for all.

\- No, believe me, it’s not because of my _sophisticated_ need of celebrating. it’s because I’m happy that you were born, that we’re friends -he swallowed and blinked- I’m happy, so let’s celebrate that.

Their eyes were too shiny, faces were too close, mouth too quiet after John let it all out. Hamilton took the hive from his hands and seemed amused again. His expression felt forced, but an intent he barely made for others. John was worth the try.

With one hand, Alexander held the hive while the other played with the greasy surface. His finger went in and out of the hexagons, taking as much honey he could carry. Holding the hive near his parted lips, he introduced the long finger inside his mouth, licking it with eyes closed.

Alexander let all the sweet pleasure be shown in his face, and John couldn’t admit how he liked the view. _How much_.

Hamilton opened his eyes, and when he caught John, when he caught the look on his face, there was no way of hiding his grin.

His finger went back to the hive, making circles through the serum. He made the same position as before, as if eating it again; but this time staring penetratingly at John. Alex’s tongue was waiting in the entrance of his mouth, and with John intensely concentrated in the display, Hamilton saw his chance and stroke his finger in John’s mouth instead, coating his lips and right cheek in the fast movement.

\- _Hey!_   Hamilton! -John shouted inevitably.

\- What? You were so mesmerized by the honey, I thought you could have some -he responded coy, and when John showed expressionless, he added with an even bigger grin- Or it wasn’t the honey what got you so enthralled? You want a taste of that too?

John opened his mouth, shaking his head slowly. Nonetheless, the smile was obvious, and so were his red, honey coated cheeks.

\- You’re unbelievable.

\- Thank you -he half bowed.

\- And childish.

\- I’m not, I’m getting older today -Alexander opposed.

\- Are you? Look at the mess you’ve made?! -John said winking.

Before he could stop it, Alexander’s hand was on him again, cleaning the honey as if his finger was a razor. John was frozen, letting him work, contemplating him behind a mask of stone. Alexander’s eyes focused on the operation and lifted to blink at John. Showing his confused look, Alexander chuckled, and stroke John’s lips with his finger. They opened gently to taste the sweet, licking it. John closed his eyes and sucked, feeling guilty for the moment, for letting it happen.

For loving it, for loving him.

In his momentary blindness, he allowed himself to just feel. Spellbound to the honey, to Alexander’s caress, to the other hand that had landed on his neck, being grateful for its warmth. When the finger left, he opened his eyes. In the dark, the pleasures were pure.

In the silence, the thoughts were disturbing, and Alexander saw it in his face. He decided to interrupt them.

\- Laurens, thank you.

John snapped, asking pointlessly- Did you like it?

\- I did. And, I’m -he caressed with the hand he had put on his neck before-, I’m happy you were born too.

John huffed- It’s not my birthday yet. -He stood, and Alex followed.

\- I know, and now I’ll have to think of a better way to surprise you.

\- Yes, good luck with that. My gift’ll be hard to beat.

\- Don’t laugh! This is serious, what am I supposed to do now?

\- Come on, you know I’ll like anything you give me.

\- … I-I think you’re right, actually.

\- Let’s get going -John said finally, and they didn’t used the excuse of the slippery ground to hold hands for most of their walk.

Their hands were sticky.

**Author's Note:**

> I made a research on beehives for this. I swear.  
> I don't know how the "Gift this work to" section works, but I wanted to give you this. I worked on it thinking a lot of The Song of Alexander, and I got inspired by some of your tumblr posts and asks. I don't know when it's your birthday, but this is a birthday gift, so you can open it later. With all you know about history, I feel you'll see lots of mistakes on my writing, but I'm practicing, and you inspire me a lot. I really hope you like it, and to be honest, I really want you to read it and critic me. But I'm not so sure it will happen. So, if you are just a person wanting to read something sweet, then go ahead, I hope you like it... I do.


End file.
